Microwave ovens with powered stirrer assemblies are known in the art, for instance from GB2248375, GB2488335 and WO2006/030265. Such known stirring assemblies include paddles or the like which mix food being cooked and reduce the formation of hot spots.
From CN200987621 it is also known a microwave oven for making bread.
All the above known solutions comprise a single type of bowl which is mainly dedicated to a single cluster of food products. This reduce the flexibility of use of the microwave oven since a bowl specifically designed for cooking rice or pasta is not the best choice for cooking bread or similar products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cooking system as described in this description which solves the problems listed above regarding deficiencies in other devices flexibility in use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present cooking system will be further understood and appreciate by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings. According to the invention, such problem is solved thanks to the features listed in the appended claims.